


Behind the Championship

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Puyo Puyo Champions, Shorts, i have no idea how to tag this, just cute fun stuff and scenarios of my headcanons and whatever I think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Puyo Puyo Champions doesn’t have a story mode due to focusing more on esport and competitive  gameplay.I wish to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this as the second short thingy. I’ll probably do Klug Feli and Lemres too. Maybe not Accord and Yui and Rei but uhhh you never know!
> 
> First time writing Ecolo yay I hope I did an okay job with them! Since I’m still learning how he works.
> 
> I’m kinda focusing on localized version of champions more than esports if that makes sense? So localized names will be used. Not Lagnus though. I hate Ragnus. I physically hate it. You can’t make me use it.

“RIIINGOO!”

The cheery familiar voice made Ringo jump right out of her skin, knocking over a suitcase that she had only started to pack into. Luckily she had dodged it before it landed on her toes but the clothes that she had nestled into her arms were all over her room. Putting a hand onto her heart, the girl looked straight at the spooker.

“Ecolo! Don’t scare me like that!” Ringo said, taking a few deep breaths to calm down from the shock. Yet, Ecolo either chose to ignore it or seemingly didn’t hear. (Though it was definitely the former.) Instead they floated onto her bed, sitting crisscrossed. 

“Look at this!” They said, pulling out a sheet of paper from nowhere. Ringo put up a finger for ‘just a moment,’ picking up her suitcase and putting it right next to where the spacetime traveler was sitting. Frowning a bit at the wait, he put a hand on his chin at quick boredom. 

“What did you want to show me again?” Ringo asked, folding a light green shirt. 

“This! It’s totally unfair!” 

Ringo hummed softly as she read the piece of paper.

_Dear Ecolo, we regret to inform you that your application for the Puyo Puyo Championship was not approved._

It wasn’t very long, but Ringo could think of a...few reasons that Ecolo wasn’t invited. It was most likely due to their way too playful nature that could be destructive. Seeing it first hand confirmed that way too quickly. 

“They let the Dark Prince in but not little ol’ me? And they don’t even know me!” 

That was a very good question. How exactly did the Dark Prince come? He was a pretty big troublemaker too. They were right, the people behind the championship didn’t exactly know Ecolo directly. So by that logic, Ecolo’s exclusion wasn’t by trouble perhaps. 

“Well, there’s only a certain number of spots open. Not everyone can come.”

“Yeah, but most of them are still there! You’re there aren’t you?”

“Mhm, but I can’t say who can come or not.” 

“Maybe you can!” 

“I can’t bring you with me, Ecolo. I think bringing a person uninvited is against the rules.” 

They pouted at that. 

Ringo did feel a bit bad for him, but once again she couldn’t really do much about it. Official event rules were rules. Putting her last folded shirt into the suitcase, she moved over to her desk, taking out a few books of math, science, and the like. 

“Do you think I should take my study books? I’m probably gonna have a ton of homework during the summer.” 

Ecolo made a ‘iunno’ noise in response, shrugging as he moved his position from sitting to laying on his stomach. That wasn’t very helpful, but Ringo put the books in her suitcase anyways, Ringo also took this opportunity to get a pillow behind him. 

“It’s gonna be soooo boring when you guys leave! There’s gonna be hardly anybody to play with!” 

Ringo pondered on that, hardly anybody wasn’t really true and sorta at the same time. Which was kinda interesting. Ecolo did quite like to frequent Primp and her world. She wondered if they had ever been to Arle’s. She’d never been, and she wondered what it was like. 

“Are there other worlds that play Puyo?”

“Yeah, plenty! But that doesn’t make things much better when I wanna play with people I know and remember me.” 

“Hm, well I’m sure there’s something you could do. Maybe reading?” 

“Eh, not my thing.”

Ringo thought some more, Puyo games were just like puzzles, perhaps Ecolo would like a puzzle game or word search? On second thought, probably not if he didn’t like reading. 

“Maybe after the championship I could play with you?”

They quite perked up at that proposal, quite liking the idea, as they sprung up from the bed and onto the floor. 

“That sounds great! How ‘bout we play right now to start? You’re not at the championship now, are ya?” 

“No, but I gotta finish packing. Could you help me? It’ll get done a lot faster!”

“Deal! Oh, by the way! I almost forgot to ask! How long is the championship going?” 

Ringo paused at that and the sudden realization set in. 

She had no idea how long it was going on for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though you’d never expect it, Ciel has her anxieties about the Puyo Puyo Championship

One would never notice at a slight glance in her direction, with her calm and collected face, and the almost never changing monotone voice. She didn’t speak much of it, but now it became very, very, overwhelming. She was anxious about this tournament. 

Not that she was going to lose, no. This tournament was very fun, and she hadn’t lost yet, but it was quite far from home. More importantly the academy, and the academy’s treasury. It was the angel’s job to count every cent to make sure nothing was stolen or a budget was too high. Ciel loved her job, doing it very well. 

Leaving it however had left a small pit in her stomach. She was sure that it was fine, knowing that a substitute was in her place, but the troublesome voice in the back of her head kept telling her that something was wrong. It most likely wasn’t logically, the treasury had never been broken into. Unfortunately anxiety does not tend to listen to reason she found. 

Yet, she found a temporary solution to the problem. A distraction. A distraction would not work completely but it would at least get rid of 50% of her worries at the least, so she began to think. 

Hed, Penglai, and Suketoudara hosted a fun little concert every fortnight out on the field, so it wouldn’t wake up the people trying to sleep. Hed would sing, sometimes with music sometimes without if it was a song or music genre he had on hand or not, while Penglai and Suketoudara would dance to it. Harpy would show up late, between 15 to 60 minutes after the show. 

With mixed results, none of the styles mixed together but it was a fun time. Ciel had joined in a few concerts herself. It was very good for easing nerves, until it got too loud and started hurt her head from the pumped up Hed. It was very impressive how long he had been doing this for and front and center it did not give him a headache. Perhaps from experience it got easier. 

Hm, perhaps she could think of a proposition. She could be a stage hand perhaps. There was not much to look at during the concerts but it was very important. If you didn’t set everything up, it wouldn’t be very fun. Even after you’d have to check the equipment to make sure everything was in tip top shape. Even if the equipment was lights, speakers, and a microphone, it still was important. 

Dancing as well sounded fun as a hobby. She was never very good at singing, particularly because her inflection but that simply couldn’t be helped. Ciel thought it was quite pretty to see both the dragon-man and the fish dance in their own ways. It made her want to try it, unfortunately she didn’t know any dance moves at all. Not even knowing where to start. Perhaps they could give her some tips?

Yes, that sounded fine to her. If it was a particularly loud day she could request to leave after asking if it was, and on off days she would ask for a lesson on dancing or two. It was decided then, she’d ask. 

“Excuse me, but may I ask you three a question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah me too ciel


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I wrote another thing but I accidentally deleted literally all of my writing while writing this one and I think this has helped me vent out of my anger because! I was! Very Upset! I write everything was notes and I’m SAD
> 
> All I can think about this chapter is Schezo saying “I am disgusted I am revolted I’ve dedicated my entire life to being a dark mage and this is the thanks I get” but maybe that’s because of my icon. Schezo’s hard to write but I hope I did him ok

It was irritating, absolutely irritating. There was absolutely no privacy in this place, especially in the dorms. Separated by Puyo colors were NOT a well designed way to split everyone up, especially for 24 participants. His dorm, the purple dorm especially so. 

He was slightly envious at the few people with only four people including themselves in their rooms. That was way more peaceful than this and soon he could not take it any longer. 

Schezo could take irritability. He liked to think of himself as patient, despite the tendency to lash out. But still, he could be patient if he liked, though it was starting to wear thin. 

He could sense that Sultana was quite powerful. Why seal the demon away in an amethyst if she wasn’t? Yet, her haughty attitude just set off annoyance in his mind. If he had to listen to one more ‘totally’ after the end of a sentence, he swore that he would take her before Arle just to make her stop saying that word. 

Maguro was quite alright, though sometimes the banging of the toy got on Schezo’s nerves, Schezo could not help but get a little annoyed at it, it was too continuous for his liking. Though it wasn’t quite that bad at all in fact. 

Rulue more of the same, besides the Dark Prince talk which Schezo could not care less about if he tried.

Lagnus as well, though whenever he transformed into his child form, which was often after a game, the child would get upset about the littlest things. Mostly about being younger, his armor being too heavy and falling, or not reaching a shelf. Otherwise the occasional bicker was not something that aggravated Schezo completely. 

You could not get Schezo started when he was about to rest and Harpy from a few rooms down decided to practice when he sat his head down onto his pillow. 

All of this one on one was do-able, but all day, all the time, Schezo had to find somewhere quiet. These values could not be ignored. Yet, everywhere in the building was occupied by at least one person. 

The arena was not acceptable due to battles there constantly. Neither the cafeteria or the emergency infirmary if someone got knocked on the head a little too hard from some nuisance. Neither was the lounge for obvious reasons. 

The hallways were okay, not ideal, though he was relaxing, he didn’t let his guard down and the slightest whoosh of air past him would make him instinctively grab his sword from his side. 

Yet, his searches prevailed, he found somewhere that was almost perfect. It was small and confined, but that didn’t bother him. He could fit anywhere and into anything he liked. The broom would poke into his sides, but sometimes the hilt of his sword did that so it wasn’t as noticeable as it could’ve been. His head would be unevenly propped against a metal shelf, it pushing against a bucket, slightly aggravating him but the darkness and quietness made it worth it. No noise, no light, only privacy and peace. 

That was until someone opened the janitor closet’s door, Schezo’s eyes shot open to see bright harsh light and Arle just right in front of him with a look that read he was probably going to be labeled a creeper and that she both did and didn’t want to know what he was doing here. 

“Not a word.”

She nodded slowly, shutting the door firmly.


End file.
